Finding Files/Roughcopy
Rated: K+ ---- Possible Names: Criminal City Finding Files The Sigmond Files Sorrel Sigmond and her brother Grant are sneaking out at night. Late at night. The time giving a miniscule guarantee of not getting caught stealing police files for criminal benefit. “Sis,” Grant Sigmond shakily asks his younger sister. “Why do we do this again?” “Because this is our job and we get paid. Quiet.” Sorrel coldly replies. The duo are slowly driving through Boat Town, a small town known for notorious crime and police who just can’t seem to catch up. Being a small town, Sorrel and Grant arrive in 5 minutes, which is hopefully all the time needed for their work. “Grant, you’re on lookout. I’ll get the files, and then we leave IMMEDIATELY. Understood?” Sorrel directs her brother quickly and carefully. “Yes, sir!” Grant tries to reach his sister’s high expectations, failing miserably. Sorrel works quickly, taking random files and shoving them into the many pockets of her large overcoat. She was experienced doing this, having trained for years and years. “Sorrel! Sorrel! Sorrel! Come over Sorrel!” Sorrel frowned. Did her brother know how important it was to keep his mouth shut on a mission like this? “What Grant? Bored alrea-“ She stopped her lecture midway when she saw real terror in his eyes. “The police! I heard them coming! Take cover!” * * * The first thing that came to mind was a hiding place. She saw an abandoned police locker. Grand had already dived into the now-empty file cabinet. “Show yourselves! We know you’re here!” A nasally voice pierced the air. Sorrel could see the light of the police officer’s flashlight beam through the slant in the locker. They could hear his pacing around the room, and then finally left, or so they thought. Sorrel opened her locker, but in the dark she tripped over the opening with a loud THUMP! Sorrel could hear the attack dogs from a mile away. “Sis! Sorrel! Are you okay?” Grant said out-of-breath. She had a small bruise over her knee. The attack dog’s wails and barks became louder. “I’m fine! We need to leave now or we’ll get mauled by the attack dogs. ” Grant’s eyes widened. “What? Attack do-” Sorrel was already dragging Grant away. “Sorrel Sigmond? Never expected to see you here!” The police yelled in disbelief at the teenagers stealing all of their police files. Sorrel was gaining speed and had hoisted Grant to his feet. The police dogs, unfortunately, were also gaining speed. One of them were already nipping at Grant’s shoes. “Sis! Save me please!” Grant was whisper-pleading as they sprinted through City Hall. How long would they chase them for? Sorrel was becoming more and more tired. Sure enough the attack dogs with never-ending-energy would catch her and the duo would be dog food. Sorrel used all of the energy in her body and grabbed Grant by the shoulder, but with the sweat literally pouring out of her hands, she failed to do as so. She quickly recovered from being flung into the tall grass and kept running. Grant started looking like he was going to collapse. She herself was seeing black and yellow spots dancing in her vision, but she willed herself to keep moving. She locked hands with Grant and pulled him over into a thorn bush. The prickles dug into Sorrel’s skin but she clamped her hands over hers and Grant’s mouths. They darted into the tall grass and escaped to Sorrel’s lavish mansion, where fear and pain racked them all night. * * * “Hey Sorrel! Look at this!” Grant exclaimed in a panicky voice. Sorrel took a bite more of the bacon in her breakfast and looked at what Grant was exclaiming. A wanted sign with their faces on it flopped in his hand. “Do you know what this means? We have to leave here.” Sorrel agreed. When there was a price on your head it was never safe to stay there. For the rest of the day Sorrel and Grant mapped their escape route. Driving was too dangerous, for civilians could still see your car and your licence plate, which was described in the Wanted poster. “We’re going to steal a boat, row to Port Neptune roughly 4 kilometres away, set up our new location, and continue stealing from Port Neptune.” Sorrel narrated the tough journey ahead of them, and Grant silently pleaded Sorrel wasn’t implying that he row the whole journey. The next day Sorrel and Grant dressed lightly and stole a boat from Boat Town’s harbour, where many canoes and small boats were on display. An old rusty boat was stolen so quickly and quietly it must have been the work of a professional. They pulled the boat into the water, where they quickly hopped in and immediately start rowing as not to be seen. Crystal waves lapped over the rusty boat. Before they knew it, Boat Town was nothing but a dot in the distance. Sorrel brushed her auburn hair behind her ear and studied their route. Grant grunts in frustration as his limbs started feeling numb. The small boat disappeared over the horizon and into the majestic sunset. The little rusty boat and its occupants were never seen again by the citizens of Boat Town, their sudden disappearance left a mystery. However, the police files lay untouched, sitting forever forgotten inside Sorrel’s armoire. Category:Crime Category:Rated K+ Category:Finished Category:Prose Category:Writing Category:Drama